The Unimaginable
by Cerise Jones
Summary: Ok, word of advice: maybe it's not the best idea to argue with your significant other, yell at them and then have no idea where the hell they stomped off to, especially when hearing there's a chance he/she could have a fatal accident and never come back. Starmora - A bit of angst, partly fluff, mostly Peter and Gamora freaking out when they can't find each other after an argument.
1. The Unimaginable - His Story

**A/N: so I finally decided to upload a starmora fic out of the stack I have hidden away while I'm not feeling insecure (even though you guys are always so kind). This is basically a concept that wouldn't leave me alone and who doesn't need starmora fluff as therapy after infinity war- anyway, enjoy Peter and Gamora loving the heck out of each other.**

* * *

Gamora.

How can Peter even begin to describe Gamora? Which is kind of ridiculous when you think about it, considering she consumes most of this thoughts. But right now, just as the bartender asked him 'what's she like?' he's sitting here fumbling for words while his stomach aches with guilt and his chest is heavy with remorse - the sting of annoyance that was previously felt now a distant memory.

They argued. Obviously it's not the first time they've had a dispute, it would be some kind of record if they went a few days without some form of disagreement. But they were healthy disagreements, they were needed. For example, now that he thinks back to that time when he wanted to connect an aero rig with his jet boots to see if he could fly faster, it probably wasn't his best idea and she was right to give him a look of decimation when he dared to argue.

But _this_ argument was unnecessary, avoidable... and to be honest the worst argument he's had in his life. Not because the shouting was louder than usual or because horrible things were said - he's said much worse things as well as had much worse things said back in disputes with other people in his life, but because it was with her. He yelled at her, she yelled at him, he got way too angry, she gave him a lot of ex-assassin style death threats and eventually it ended in him seeing a lot of hurt in her eyes as she walked away from him. He only stood there and sulked for second though, seeing as he also decided to walk out a few moments later to this dumb bar and that's how he ended up sitting in this murky and grimy place on a random planet they'd settled on with a bartender that's way too drunk to be running the place.

Peter's not much in the mood for talking, but considering this bartender looks like he wouldn't hesitate to tear him a new one if he ignored him, he entertained the man's ramblings until he was asked that question.

Peter had came in, eyed the place up and sat down. Asked for a double and downed it looking sorry for himself as he asked for another.

"What happened to you?" The bartender grumbled as he sloshed the liquid, most of it missing the shot glass.

Peter raised his eyes then dropped them. He stared down at the brown liquor as he sighed.

"To be honest, I don't even know, man."

"Trouble with your lady?"

Now Peter's eyes darted up and stayed there as a perplexed frown adorned his features.

"What? How did you-"

"I've had enough arguments with my own wife to know that look. Pissed off, conflicted but most of all guilty. Plus you came here to wallow in self pity with that stupid ass look on your face like a puppy that's just been told off."

The bartender poured his own drink and leaned in closer to him while Peter gave him a side glare. If he wanted to hear that kind of talk, he would have gone to Rocket for advice.

"That obvious huh?"

The man downed his drink as Peter did the same, though he grimaced rather than licked his lips as the liquid swirled down his throat. He didn't think alcohol could go off but he's pretty sure this was well past it's sell-by-date.

"It's only obvious because I know. My wife and I argued more than we spoke. We didn't mean most of it, stars know I regret it all now."

There was a pause as the man's eyes darkened that he blinked away, refilling his glass and Peter's before he could object. Somebody else walked in, looked around and left. The murky silence was cut out by the bartender's sigh.

"So how long have you been with your wife?"

"Oh she's not my- we're not married. She's my girlfriend."

"I see... I remember those days." The man smiled sadly as he stared through Peter. "I thought she was the most incredible woman in the universe, still do."

He gulped more alcohol as Peter nodded slowly, starting to get the sense that he should leave and pay the man before he poured him anymore drinks. He didn't come to bars that often anymore and sort of felt out of place. But then he asked that question.

"Your lady, what's she like?"

Peter stared as the man's eyes lit up, intrigued as he seemed to get himself comfortable. He was starting to the vibe that somehow this huge burly guy with enough muscle to look like he could crush you was a hopeless romantic.

He cleared his throat, diverting his gaze as he thought.

"She's... she's... the most amazing woman in the galaxy. The most beautiful woman I've ever seen, I mean she's just- just..." He sighed. Surprisingly, the one time he could gush to someone about Gamora is the one time he's lost for words. But it's hard to summarise... and it's hard to express without sounding like a soft, mushy, ' _lovey-dovey moron'_ as Rocket would say.

"That bad huh?"

Peter frowned.

"What d'you mean?"

"I mean you've got it bad. _Real_ bad." The man coughed as he soothed himself with more alcohol. "When people used to ask me about my Clara, I couldn't even string a sentence together. Now days it's cause I'm drunk off my ass but before it was because I had it real bad too."

"Had what real bad?"

"What else? Love."

Peter stares at the bartender for a moment before breaking eye contact to scoff, vulnerability rising as he went to drink his shot then decided against it.

The bartender looked at him hard, standing and glaring at him as though he were offended, though not by the refusal of alcohol.

"What, you embarrassed by that?"

"No. I'm just not getting into talks about _love_ with a random guy I just met."

"Why? You ashamed to talk about how much you love your girl?"

"Of course not-"

"Because I wish I did more of that. Not to random strangers I guess, but to her. You know you- you shouldn't be ungrateful!"

The man's voice raised with intoxication, the alcohol causing a haze of anger in his eyes that was aimed at Peter.

"I'm not ungrateful-"

"You should be grateful that you have a wife, someone to spend the rest of your life with. You should be more careful to not push her away by arguing over stupid things so much that one day she walks away from you and the next minute you hear she's gone, forever."

Peter's mind jerked as the man switched from accusing him to talking about his own problems. He was blaming himself and Peter sensed a terrible pain that revealed itself in his eyes. He already told him Gamora wasn't his wife so it seems as though he was so caught up in his... his _grief?_ And then it hit him. Peter knows that look. He's seen it on his own face, on Gamora's face, he knows what that both looks and feels like.

"What happened to Clara?"

The bartender looked at Peter as though he'd just threatened him and for a second Peter actually did think he was going to tear him a new one. But the man's eyes melted into puddles of anguish and he eased, slouching against the counter top as he spoke.

"It was just another day. Another day, another argument... but this one was worse than usual..."

Peter swallowed as a lump built in his throat, hearing an echo of his own situation and thoughts.

"...She yelled at me, I yelled back and it went on to the point where she just walked away, stopped shouting, stopped putting up with me and just walked out of the door. And I- I didn't go after her. I just sat down on the couch and waited for her to cool off until she came back. But she didn't... She got into an accident on the way home, some faulty ship took a nosedive right down to the sidewalk. She only left the house because of me, because of some _stupid_ argument that could have been avoided. I let her leave, I didn't go after her."

Peter watched as the shame on the man's face threatened to make his eyes spill. Guilt and remorse wasn't even what Peter was feeling anymore. He almost felt alarmed and... and sort of sick because what the man was describing is exactly what just happened between him and Gamora- well except from the horrifying traumatic accident. That would never happen...

And then he started to think about where Gamora actually went when she walked out and realised that he has no idea. She just walked out... and he didn't go after her.

Peter's hand jolted straight into his pocket to pull out a couple of units as he began to put on his jacket. He caught the bartenders eyes as he filled himself another glass and saw his pain. _Felt_ his pain.

"What happened wasn't your fault."

The man looked at him and held his gaze.

"I keep telling myself that but I know that it is. The galaxy gifted me with a woman I loved more than anything, even after all the shit I've done and I blew it. Over nothing."

Peter sighed, saddened while a slight tinge of panic set off in his chest.

"I have to go."

He placed the units on the bar and headed for the door. Before he left he turned around.

"...I'm sorry about your wife."

With that he left and went out into the town of the planet. Maybe Gamora was back at the ship, he looked out for the blue and red wings and rushed towards it.


	2. The Unimaginable - Her Story

Gamora rubbed along her forearms as the wind wrapped around her. She regretted not bringing her jacket as she walked along the street. She had decided to take a walk, to try and clear her head and it was safe to say that it was not working. She had been circling up and down the street, the town was so small that it almost felt claustrophobic. She's never been to this planet before, which was becoming a regular thing as the Nova sent them on more and odd jobs around the galaxy. Some of which went without a hitch. Some that cause ridiculous arguments over ridiculous things.

Not bringing her jacket isn't the only thing she regrets.

The sound of her own voice filled her head along with Peter's, the echo of their dispute bouncing around her mind.

They were both on edge, they usually are when a mission doesn't quite go to plan or if anyone they were targeting gets away and especially if one of the team has a close shave. Today was all of the above. Although Drax was fine, a close shave is a close shave and considering that Peter takes responsibility for what happens as the leader and Gamora also feels responsible for not assessing the situation properly, it was inevitable that they would _both_ be feeling on edge and a little guilty. Guilt that seemed to multiply after their emotions collided with one another, remorseful words shared and opinions yelled until she just felt so annoyed and irritated that she walked out. She went with the aim of getting fresh air, though this planet doesn't look as though it's renowned for its sanitation.

It was stupid. She knows it was stupid. Most of their arguments _are_ stupid. But this was worse than usual and she hates that, she detests when they argue. But she is aware that it only happens because they care, so you can imagine it happens quite often. Not in a way that leaves either of them reeling or holding a grudge or offended, most of the time they're both laughing over something together two seconds later because they know the other means nothing by it - all their personalities seem to have hot-headedness encoded into them. But this argument did leave her upset... and she supposes a little hurt but not because of anything Peter said, because _he_ looked hurt and upset. That's the only time she really, _really_ feels any kind of emotion that causes her to walk out.

So here she is, walking along a dusty street on a peculiar planet having left Peter behind on the ship. But she's not going back yet, not until she cools down and is completely sure of how to express her apology. She seems to have trouble when finding the words, though she means them sincerely it's not something she's had much practice at.

She had just passed a disgusting looking bar when she saw commotion up ahead.

Frowning, she picked up her pace, boots scattering dust on the street as they pounded against the ground. She followed her suspicions, going the opposite direction of their ship. After walking along the street for what felt for like a while, she turned the corner. Before her eyes registered anything, her ears did.

A woman was screaming. It wasn't particularly loud but the nature of the scream was so alarming and distressed that naturally Gamora went to investigate and probably decimate the reason for such anguish.

As she drew closer to a crowd that was building she noticed they were all looking through the windows of a house. Some were banging on the door and shouting out the woman's name but there was no answer, only more screams. Once she was near enough, Gamora assessed the situation. Perhaps there was an intruder in the woman's home? Or maybe she had slipped and broken her leg and that's why she couldn't come to the door? Either way Gamora drew her sword as she weaved through the crowd of people, each one of them looking at the warrior as though she were exactly that, a warrior. She encouraged the man banging on the door to stand back as she kicked the door off its hinges with ease. Then instructed everyone to stay behind until she was sure it was safe to come in.

In the house Gamora treaded carefully, sword raised as concentration stole her features. She scanned the interior hard, looking for any sign of foul play until she noticed the sound was coming from upstairs. With each step she realised the scream sounding more different and disjointed. When she busted through the doors of the room she had located producing the noise, she lowered her sword as she stared in front of her.

The woman wasn't screaming, she was crying. Weeping. And Gamora couldn't see why. There was no intruder, the woman's leg appeared to be in tact although it was hard to see as she was crumpled on the floor, leaning against the wall as she sobbed. Gamora retracted her sword and fixed it back in place as she rushed over to her, rapidly firing questions as the sound of the woman jerked at her nerves.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt? Did somebody hurt you? What happened-"

That's when she noticed there was a phone being held in the woman's trembling hands. Confusion swirled in Gamora's mind as she gently took the phone from her, the line had disconnected already. When she asked if there was anyone else here with her the sobs got more intense until Gamora did her best to calm her down. She warily placed her hand on the woman's arms and sat on the floor with her.

"Hey, look. Look at me, I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help. What's your name?"

As the woman locked eyes with her she started to quieten, still shaking and trembling with alarming force as tears ran down her face.

"Jexica."

"Jexica, can you take a deep breath for me?" Gamora forced a smile on her face to hide her concern as the woman finally seemed to breath.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

This seemed to trigger more tears. Her voice was worn and shredded as she spoke.

"My- my husband."

Gamora didn't break eye contact even though the pain in her eyes was hard to bare.

"What happened to him? Does he need help?"

Jexica's face fell alarmingly serious as she prepared her next words.

"That- that was a hospital. He's... he's... he's dead. He's dead, oh God he- I- I just spoke to him."

At that moment Gamora was unable to speak. She was left without words as there was nothing that could be said or done to fix the situation. And the woman's face crushed her heart. She followed Jexica's eyes as she broke out into another sob, sight landing on a framed picture of the purple skinned woman and a man with dark blue hair standing next to her, both with huge smiles on their faces. The contrast in expression was sickening as she looked back at Jexica. She looked around a similar age to Gamora, even a similar build. She even wore a multitude of silver rings just as she does, except one stood out with a sparkling crystal that appeared to be a wedding ring. Gamora felt her chest ache as she attempted to console her.

"I'm so sorry... I'm-"

"I don't understand. We were just on the phone this morning and we- we had a fight. I was so angry at him over something I can't even remember and now he- he-"

More crying. More sobbing. More anguish. For once Gamora was frozen, not reacting apart from to lay a futile hand against the woman's arm. She was broken out of her saddened daze when she heard foot steps behind her. Naturally she rose to her feet, readying herself with a hand on her sword but it was just more distraught faces that appeared. Some were the ones she saw outside, though one came forward looking the most alarmed, saying that he was her brother and that he could take it from here. Gamora watched from the side as he tried to console her, she clung onto him, her sobs stifled in his shoulder.

The next words Jexica choked out drove Gamora out of the room. Just as she turned, she wasn't quick enough when the words hit her.

"He was supposed to come home tomorrow. I didn't mean any of it. We shouldn't have argued- I didn't even get to apologise and now he's- It was over nothing and that's the last conversation we had."

Gamora found herself almost running down the stairs and out of the house. She searched the rooftops of buildings rapidly until she recognised the ship, the woman's story staining her mind. The photograph etched into her brain... the cries she could easily imagine herself making in that position scorching her thoughts as one person's name bounced around her head.


	3. The Unimaginable - Their Story

Peter bit his lip as he waited for the stairs of the Benatar to lower. Once they touched the ground and puffed dust onto his boots he took two steps at a time as he entered the ship. Going straight for their bedroom, he looked around and found that it was empty. Then he checked the bathrooms which were also empty and finally bustled into the communal area where he found everyone except Gamora staring back at him.

"What's the matter with you? You lost something?" Rocket watched Quill with judgement as he looked him up and down.

"Uh, kinda. Has Gamora come back yet?"

"You really think she would be back already after the feud you just had?"

Peter shot him a look, half annoyed, half guilty.

"It wasn't a _feud_."

"Sure sounded like one."

"Have you seen her or not?"

"No but quit pining over her. I'm sure Greenie will be back soon and you'll both skip off into lovey-dovey land and live happily ever after."

Peter rolled his eyes as he went to walk out, stopping to ask Drax for the hundredth time if he was okay. After Drax confessed that he was running out of ways to reassure Peter, he walked out and stopped to think for a second. Then he went back to the main door and lowered the stairs again, walking with speed back into the heart of the town.

He searched through the streets, apprehensively looking above for any passing ships that looked faulty as he passed the bar he was in. He was just about to cross the street to look into some stores until he heard a scream. A woman's scream and his heart almost exploded out of his chest. If he was being honest, it sounded nothing like Gamora, but that didn't stop him from running down the sidewalk while all sorts of horrifying traumatic thoughts swirled in his head. He was just coming up to a corner and as he turned he collided with maroon hair and a blur of emerald skin, stumbling back until he set eyes on two equally as wide ones.

A flush of relief and happiness washed over him until he looked at her properly and saw that she was slightly disheveled.

"Are you okay?"/"Are you alright?"

They both hurled the questions at each other in unison. Gamora knowing to let Peter speak first since she was better at controlling her speech than he was.

"I'm fine, I just- are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm-"

She was cut off as Peter lunged himself at her into a hug, only startling her for a moment seeing how she was just about to do the same thing. She attempted to match the tightness of the embrace and just started to lay her head against his shoulder until he pulled back with a rapid movement.

"Where did you go?!"

Gamora frowned at him as she stared at the panic in his eyes.

"I just went for a walk. Why are you-"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean anything I said earlier."

He looked into her face, tracing over all her features with his eyes as her brown jewels locked onto his eyes. She sighed.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left things the way I did... I need you to know that I-"

Before she could finish her sentence Peter was on her again, holding her even tighter than before as she laughed, going to push him away but not until after she gave in and hugged him back for a moment. She was just going to finish her sentence when he cut her off again.

"Don't ever walk out on me again. Actually, I shouldn't have let you walk out- anything could happen. Have you ever considered wearing a helmet when you go out? Or some kind of shelter you could carry around with you at all times because I'm looking up at these passing ships and I-"

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, I just- I'm happy that you're okay."

"Of course I'm okay... I'm happy that you're okay."

"Actually, I'm not so sure, can alcohol go out of date?"

Gamora looked at him, not even bothering to decode his question as she was used to such randomness by now. Instead she shook her head slightly, teasing a slight smile as her eyes glided over his face. Then settling back on his eyes as they scanned her up and down.

"You cold?"

But before she could answer the question Peter's jacket was already off. In a flash of red leather she was wrapped in his scent and enclosed in the body heat he'd infused into the material as he secured the jacket around her, all the while she watched him in soft admiration, an act that used to sting her previously - she doesn't do staring-longingly-into-each-other's-eyes but right now she couldn't care less about how sappy she was being.

They turned together to walk away when something seemed to dawn on Peter as he quickly turned back around.

"That screaming, what was that? Shit, I left my blaster- is someone-"

"No, no. I already went down there." Gamora paused, looking back at the house briefly. "There's nothing we can do."

She watched Peter frown as he hesitated walking away but soon enough he was convinced by her words and they continued to turn the corner. The sun glinted in the ship's wings up ahead through the rooftops of houses as their footsteps treaded in unison.

"Let's never fight again."

Gamora scoffed slightly at his proposition.

"I don't know if that's possible."

"Sure it is... even if it's not, let's just make sure to say I love you before we finish the argument."

She let herself laugh at that.

"So what, I'll yell 'you're being ridiculous, I love you'?"

The silliness of the sentence tickling her, she laughs again and this time Peter laughs too.

"Okay, maybe not exactly like that. But you know what I mean."

"I do."

Their footsteps are the only sounds heard for a moment. Dusk threatens to fall over the sky as it dims, the wind picks up a bit and Peter shivers, though he brings his hand up to warm Gamora's arm as he pulls her in closer. Just as the ship becomes more visible the lights flicker in a the window of a building up ahead. As they reach it Peter looks into it and notices it's the bar. Through the grimy and partly shattered window the bartender's eyes catch his and he watches the man's eyes drift over to Gamora, then looking back at him. Peter sees the man smile slightly, a gesture that looks almost out of place against his features yet is sincere as he looks at the two of them. Peter gives the slightest nod and dares a smile of his own, now satisfied that the bartender can see her because now he can see why he was unable to describe her before. She's simply indescribable, like anything that is as amazing and stunning as Gamora, you have to see it to believe it.


End file.
